Jewelry Store Romance
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Sequel to "Rooftop Romance" Kluke and Jiro are at a Jewelry store when they hear an explosion across town. A terrorist is loose! How did this bring this duo togther? JiroxKluke.


**Ok, the sequel, Ok this took me awhile to type, but I hope you all love it. I had to look up other words for purple, pink, and white. It's about....11:40 pm when I looked them up, so I'm a little out of it. **

**This happens a couple hours after Shu and Bouquet got together in **_**Rooftop Romance**_

**The stores look like the ones from the game, but only the ones from Jibral. I want to go to Jibral....only if Blue Dragon were real. Wouldn't that be cool? Dibs on Kluke's shadow!...no....Dibs on being Kluke~.Hmmmm.....I wonder who Yamadori would be?**

**%^$#**

It took Jiro and Kluke about 3 hours to find the Jewelery Store in the huge castle town of Jibral. Once they found it they opened the door and were over-whelmed by the shining crystals of all sizes and colors.

"Wow, it's like walking into a rainbow." Kluke exclaimed and started to walk around the store.

"Yeah." Jiro agreed. He looked over to one part of the rectangular store that had a sign above stating 'Crystals'. He quietly walked over to one of the glass containers and saw a sphere crystal that contained the colors frosting white, lilac, powder blue, and princess pink and it was carried on a golden stand that took a the shape of a bird's claw. _'With all these colors in one spot it kind of reminds me of a rose bed by an ocean. Or like a little girls room.'_ Jiro thought looking at the piece closer, causing his breath to fog up the glass. He took a step back and turned around to look at Kluke. She was currently examining another glass container with a periwinkle orb on a top of a clear, crystal stand, and with the help of the lighting of the room it made the color of the orb bounce onto Kluke's eyes, causing them to shine. Jiro smiled at the sight before him, it was truely beautiful. Kluke felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned her face and saw it was Jiro who was staring.

"Jiro?" She asked, standing up straight. Jiro snapped out of his trance and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Sorry." He muttered while looking away. She smiled, and turned her head to the side.

"Hey....Jiro...." Kluke whispered. Jiro looked at her and nodded. "What....what do you think...about us? I mean....um....who do you like?"

Jiro's face completely flushed at her question. How could he respond? Should he tell her here? A jewelery store?

"Well....I...."He began. He looked into Kluke's chocolate brown eyes and he felt his heart beat faster. Kluke parted her lips and took shallow breaths. She wanted to know. Does he feel the same about her? She has had a crush on him since the talk in Lago village, maybe even before that. She wanted to know if he loved her or someone else. "....I....I've always had a crush on this one girl. And in my eyes she is very special and the strongest person I've ever met. She always puts her friends infront of herself and she never gives up. And....and I love her."

"But....who is she?" Kluke asked. Now she really wanted to know!

"It's-" Jiro started but was cut off when an explosion went off on the other side of town. Kluke's eyes widened and she looked out the store's window.

"That's were Zola and the others are!" She exclaimed and turned to Jiro. "We have to help them. They could be in danger!" Kluke yelled and ran out the door. Jiro sighed and ran after her. When they reached where the explosion was, Kluke gasped. Shu, Bouquet, Maromaro, and Zola were scratched up and on the ground. The person who caused this was running up the hill and towards the castle, and falling soldiers behind him. Bloodshed everywhere.

"A terrorist! Stop him!" A citizen called. She was about 17 and she had a first aid kit with her. Kluke's eyes widened at the news and ran up the the teen.

"Can you help my friends? I can stop the man." Kluke said to the Jibral girl. She nodded and ran towards the Zola and co. Kluke muttered a 'thank you' and summoned her shadow.

"Phoniex...let's go!" She yelled and ran after the terrorist. Jiro gasped and chased after the girl in black.

"Kluke!" He yelled and eventually caught up with the girl. "Your not going in this alone!"

"I wasn't planning on it." She said and looked over at Jiro and smiled. Jiro smiled back.

They busted through the castle doors and didn't see any trace of the terrorist. Their best bet would be the thrown room if that was where he would be. The duo ran up the blue carpeted stairs and then arrived on the second level which had a color change of blue to red carpet, and the walls were now more of tan colored stone then a light looked around and decieded to go up to the next level, not knowing that they were being watched by the person they seeked. When they reached the thrid floor they ran into the throne room and saw that King Jibral was still alive and not even wounded, just had a bored expression on his face. Then he saw Jiro and Kluke with their shadows summoned and gave them a questionable look.

"Sir Jiro and Lady Kluke. What is going on?" He asked and Jiro bowed.

"Your majesty, a terriost has entered the town, injured soldiers, Shu, Bouquet, Maromaro, and Zola and he is now after you." Jiro stated. Kluke heard foot steps behind them and she got into a fighting postion.

"Flarus!" She shouted, causing flames to emerge from her shadow's beak. Jiro gasped and ran over to the king.

"Sheildus!" He yelled and placed a sheild around the king and himself. _'I hate this sheild. I always have to be in it in order for it to stay up. '_ Jiro thought, frustrated. He could still use his long distance attack and his healing powers on Kluke, that was the only up-side for this situation. The terrorist took off his hood to show, indeed, he was a man. He had a rough face with a 7'o clock shadow and he also had a mustache. His eyes were green and filled with envy and rage and his midnight black hair was wet from sweat and from being uncared for. He had a anchor tattoo on his right upper arm and he had a tight mold colored greem shirt that showed off his abs. He had dark blue pants on with black boots. His body was muscular and that was what made Jiro worry for his petite friend's life. One disavantage Kluke had was she was a girl and she was much younger and smaller, but her advantage was that she was a magic weilder and he was not.

"Yo! Girly!" The man yelled, catching Kluke's attention. "Take a hike! A shrimp like you can't hold me back! With or without magic." He stated and started to flex his muscles. Kluke glared, she was burning with anger. He started to run and he had pride, thinking he was going to win, in everystep. His speed was incredible and multiple explosions were going off everwhere, causing smoke to fill the room.

"Phoniex! Windus!" Kluke screamed and her shadow obeyed her command. The phoniex flapped it's wings and the smoke cleared, showing the man was charging at Kluke. Kluke closed her eyes, but the pain never came. She opened them to see a sword and a very pissed-off Zola holding it.

"You dare hurt my comrads and leader?" she hissed. Kluke got up and unsummoned her shadow. She looked over at the door and there was Shu and Bouquet with multiple soldiers. She looked over at Jiro and saw he and the king were still alone, so she ran over and stood next to the sheild. Jiro smiled.

"I'm happy you didn't get hurt." She said looking at her. Kluke blushed.

"I'm happy you came with me." She replied. Jiro smiled.

"It's you." Jiro whispered. as he watched the terrorist get taken down. He took down his sheid as Zola and fellow blade masters took the terrorist away.

"What?" Kluke asked, eyes wide. Jiro cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered.

"It's you" Before capturing her lips in his.

***&^%^%$#**

**Oh yeah! It was awesome. I think this is my first story were I had them kiss. I'm pretty sure it is. Oh sorry for the errors. I really wanted to post this and I didn't have time to proof read it that well.**

**Also you may think Kluke is a little OOC in a couple spots. But if you think about it, you have a terrorist going after a leader of a country, a lady with a first aid kit, and injured friends. Would you stay behind and help aid your friends while your king gets killed? Didn't thinks so!Yay I thought it through!**

**Please review.**


End file.
